The invention relates to a pipe connector having a connecting portion formed onto one end of the pipe.
DE-PS 667 485 discloses a pipe connector for pipes made of soft materials such as copper, aluminum or the like which are easily deformable. A threaded member is provided with a stepped bore. Radius-shaped transitions are provided between the bore steps. The nut which can be threaded onto the connecting body is provided on a pipe which is widened at one end. A connecting sleeve is provided between the threaded member and the nut. The connecting sleeve is inserted into the widened ends of the pipe. The connecting sleeve, at its ends, includes conical faces. Stepped faces adjoin the conical faces. One of the stepped faces is designed as an undercut conical face. During tightening, the widened pipe ends are press fit with the identically designed ends of the connecting element. As the latter includes sharp-edged transitions, the pipe wall is cut into achieving a close connection. Such a design can only be applied to easily deformable pipes. Furthermore, it is only suitable for low pressures and, especially, for substantially static loads. For thick-walled pipe connectors subjected to high loads, like those used in hydraulic systems, such an embodiment is not suitable. In particular, when dynamic loads occur, the connection may tear off as a result of sudden pressure surges.